


Winter Regret

by taeyonghaseyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Jaemin being dumb, Jeno being dumb as well, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oneshot, bxb - Freeform, chenle is single, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nomin, one chapter, so let me live, this is my first AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonghaseyo/pseuds/taeyonghaseyo
Summary: An au in which Jaemin confessed to Jeno and got rejected.





	Winter Regret

"Ah, winter. My favorite season." Jaemin said while watching the snow from his window.

He put on his earphones and played his favorite ballad song then decided to do his homeworks.

In the middle of finishing his homeworks, he got disturbed by very loud knocks on his door. Jaemin opened the door just to see Donghyuck and Chenle.

_Why are they here again?_ He thought.

"Foods?" Jaemin.

"We never disappoint you when it comes to food," Chenle winked.

Donghyuck put the three large paper bags on the table.

"Fries, burgers, pizzas, and sodas for you, Your Highness."

 

-

The three were busy watching the movie until Chenle broke the silence.

"Jaemin-ah, when will you confess to Jeno?"

Jaemin choked on his burger so Donghyuck immediately gave him a bottled water.

"W-what?"

"You can't lie now," Chenle gave him a teasing look.

Jaemin let out a deep sigh.

"Am I that obv–"

Donghyuck cutted him, "Oh sweetie, you really ain't obvious. We can't really tell that you like him when you stare at him at class, when you frown when he's with girls and when you smile after he talks to you. Jaemin sweetie, it ain't obvious."

Jaemin just pouted.

"No, no, no, don't pout. We'll help you." Chenle muttered.

"Help? In what?" Jaemin asked in confusion.

"Confess to Jeno, duh." Hyuck rolls his eyes.

"But I have zero chance to Jeno. He will definitely reject me." Jaemin whispered but enough to be heard by Hyuck and Chenle.

"Uh, maybe, just maybe, he will give you a chance or closure," Chenle, trying to cheer Jaemin up.

"And if he rejects you, then okay. It will be easier for you to move on." Donghyuck.

-

2 days passed, Jaemin texted Jeno to meet him at the school field after class.

"Uh, Jaemin, why do you want to meet me?" Jeno asked as soon as he arrived.

"Jeno.."

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't react too much,"

"What is it?" Jeno felt a sudden nervousness.

  
"Don't say anything. But, Jeno, I like you. I really really liked you for years. Don't be sorry. I like everything about you. That's it. I'm sorry for wasting your time just to say this stupid confession," Jaemin chuckled but deep inside he is in pain.

 

 

"What the fuck, Jaemin?!" Jeno growled. "I don't like–" He was cutted off when Jaemin suddenly ran away.

 

Jaemin kept on running, he doesn't even know where to go. He just want to run. Escape the fate.

 

His feet brought him to a cafe meters away from his school. He ordered his comfort food which is, mocha frappe and cheesecake.

 

A phone kept on ringing, which is from Jaemin, but he is too occupied to notice it until the barista told him.

 

"Sir, I'm sorry but will you answer or turn off your phone because it keeps on ringing. It might disturb other customers." The barista named Mark said. Jaemin realized it so he apologized and checked his phone.

  
_10 missed calls from Hyuck and 13 missed calls from Chenle._

Jaemin smiled. He knew his friends truly cares for him. So, he decided to call Chenle back.

  
"Thank God, Jaemin! Where the fuck are you? Hyuck and I are so fucking worried!"

  
"I'm okay. Well, physically," Jaemin chuckled.

  
"Please tell us where you are. I'm with Hyuck now. I don't care what happened. We are so worried, Jaemin." Chenle said like he's gonna cry.

  
"Sorry, I'll text you the address. I love you guys."

  
"Oh well, we love you too bitch so hang in there." Then he hung up. Jaemin put his phone back to his pocket.

  
Jaemin waited for them and when they arrived, he told them what happened.

  
-

 

 

"He fucking cursed?! The audacity of that bitch!"

Hyuck and Chenle decided to walk Jaemin home.

"Hey, calm down." Chenle trying to calm Hyuck.

"I'm sorry but I can't fucking calm down! Look, he made my Jaemin cry. I'm really gonna slap his fucking face if ever he show up his ass at school tomorrow." Donghyuck is absolutely angry.

"He could have just said sorry, why do he have to react violently..." Jaemin said in very sad tone.

"Anyways, that barista in the cafe looks cute." Donghyuck trying to lighten up the mood.

-

 

When Jaemin got home, all he wanted is to sleep. He placed his phone into the table then went to the bathroom to wash up and change.

After washing up, he took his phone and immediately lie down on his bed. He opened his phone to thank his friends again for walking him home but he got shocked by a notification. Due to shock, he dropped his phone and it landed onto his face.

"Argh, that fucking hurts," Jaemin said. Jaemin checked the notification again to reassure himself.

 

_2 missed calls from Jeno._

 

Jaemin was surprised. He was really surprised. Why would he get missed calls from someone who violently rejected him?

He decided to ignore it and just sleep but he's disturbed by his phone notifications.

"Who is it this time?" Jaemin whispered irritatedly because it's already late.

It turns out he got texts from Jeno.

_**'Jaemin, meet me at the school park tomorrow after class.'** _  
_**'Please show up. I have something to tell.'** _

Jaemin is surprised again. He hesitated to reply or not. To call him or not. To show up tomorrow or not. It took hours for him to get asleep.

-

Hyuck and Chenle fetch him in the morning. He didn't told anything about what Jeno texted him last night besides there's no Jeno who showed up for the whole day. Jaemin thought maybe Jeno is just pranking him or joking on him.

"He is absent. Maybe he heard what I said last night," Donghyuck.

"Jeno is a coward." Chenle added.

Jaemin is too occupied wether to go to park or not.

Chenle spoke, "Let's go home, I'm pretty tired."

"A-ah, I'm sorry. I need to finish something. I'll go to the library." Jaemin lied.

"We'll wait for you then,"

"No, you guys go home. I can handle myself." He smiled. Hyuck and Chenle just nodded and waved.

 

Jaemin went to the school park hoping Jeno is not pulling a prank on him. After a few walks, he saw Jeno standing near a bench. He let out a very deep sigh before he walk to where Jeno is.

 

"So what now?" Jaemin asked.

"Jaemin, I just wanna say sor—" Jeno was cutted off again this time.

"Listen Jeno, if you are just going to say sorry because you don't like me, I told you not to be sorry."

 

"No. Jaemin." Jeno answered in surprise to Jaemin. "You, listen. That day you confessed to me, I was shocked. I was surprised that you would like me."

 

Jaemin did not say anything so Jeno just continued.

"I was at shock so I reacted violently. I didn't mean to offend you, piss you off, neither hurt you, Jaemin."

"And your point is?"

 

 

"I like you. I liked you before you even liked me."

 

 

"W-what the f-fuck are you saying?" Jaemin asked, confused and shocked.

 

"Jaemin, I like you. You're free to hate me. I'm a jerk, I'm coward. That night I am very happy because the person who I like, likes me back but I was angry at myself cause I reacted like that."

 

"I d-don't know what to say..." Jaemin whispered.

 

"I k-know I'm being too much, but can y-you give me a chance?" Jeno shakily asked.

 

 

 

Jaemin was not in his proper mind so he just nodded which makes Jeno smile like an idiot.

 

 

Jeno decided to walk Jaemin home. During their way home, it was silent and the atmosphere was awkward.

 

"Thank you for walking me home," Jaemin said as soon as they arrived at his house. "I'm sorry if I acted like a bitch."

 

Jeno smiled, "Thank you for allowing me to walk you home and I'm sorry too."

 

"Uh, I'm going inside now,"

  
"Goodnight, Jaemin. Sleep well. See you tomorrow." Jeno said without pauses which made Jaemin blush.

  
"Jaemin, are you blushing?" Jeno chuckled.

  
"No, no, no. It's just hot."

  
"But, it's winter?"

  
Jaemin just went inside his house fast.

Jeno smirked, "Cute."

\---  
  
**[ 2 months later ]**

Jaemin told his friends about everything happened tomorrow morning after the night Jeno walked him home. They supported him and said they'll always be at Jaemin's side.

Jaemin and Jeno's friends knew about their status. They are not a couple but more than friends.

The two were watching the sunset quietly at the park until Jeno broke the ice. 

 

  
"Jaemin, sorry." Jeno suddenly said.

 

"Uh, why?"

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I don't like you anymore."

 

 

 

"W-what? Are you g-giving up on me?"

 

  
"I don't like you anymore because I love you already. Be my boyfriend."

 

  
Jaemin couldn't utter a word at first.

  
"That was smooth," Jaemin smirked, "Well, I love you too, my boyfriend."

 

 

[CLOSE.]


End file.
